This project will deal with the design, synthesis and SAR studies of various derivatives of dihydroxyacetone for the following: 1) Measurement of the in vitro effect of these derivatives on the individual enzymatic reactions involved in hepatic andintestinal triglyceride metabolism. Mechanism of alterations in reaction rates will be investigated. 2) Determination of the effect of these derivatives on the in vivo hepatic and intestinal triglyceride formation from (1,3 - C14 glycerol. These effects will be corrected with serum triglyceride concentrations. 3) These derivatives ill also be tested for hypocholesterolemic effects in rats and mice. 4) We believe that derivatives proposed in this research would also be of great value in studying other physiological processes phosphatide metabolism and catabolism.